1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a laser beam mixing apparatus, and a method of sealing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the laser beam mixing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lasers are being increasingly used for fine-patterning and sealing semiconductors, because lasers can highly concentrate energy in a narrow region. A laser beam does not have uniform energy over the entire cross-section thereof, although the laser beam is barely diffused while traveling. That is, energy flow in the cross-section of the laser beam is concentrated in the center, according to a Gaussian distribution.
Optical cables for transmitting laser beams include multi-core optical cables and single-core optical cables. A multi-core optical cable may be required to be connected to a single-core optical cable, in some applications. When laser light is transmitted through a multi-core optical cable, a dispersed beam pattern is produced, and thus, the multi-core optical cable has lower beam quality than that of the single-core optical cable, which transmits a more coherent beam pattern.